An After Christmas Story
by Esviana
Summary: Cosmo was unfortunately a day late to the Christmas party! Tails, not wanting her to feel sad, decides to introduce her to the Christmas traditions! And along the way, share a special moment with her.


It was the night after Christmas. Everyone was recovering from the festivities and preparing for the new year. Tails sat in his workshop, tired. He had to get this project done before the new year. However, because he had been working hard all day, and began working right after the Christmas party he and Sonic hosted, he fell asleep at his desk and in his chair. His head rested on some blueprints he had been creating. He snored while dreaming of the new year's party he hoped would be one of the best. He continued snoring sound asleep until a sudden KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! at the door.

The sound abruptly awoke the tired two tailed fox. His eyes blinked open as his head slowly raised. He stared at the door for a moment, wondering if he was just hearing things. Another KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! was heard. This time, he jumped out of his chair, and went for the door. "Who is this?" The yellow fox thought, "Maybe I left something at the Christmas party yesterday... It's probably just Sonic." He grabbed the handle of the door with his hand, twisted, and opened the door. But to his surprise, it was not Sonic. In fact, it was not anyone from the Christmas party yesterday. It was an old face, someone he had not seen in a while. "C-Cosmo?!"

Cosmo stood shivering outside of his door. The weather certainly was harsh, as the weather channel called for intense snow storms all night. She wore her normal attire: her white and green dress. Her arms folded to provide extra warmth. Tails took note of the shivering girl. "C'mon in, Cosmo! It's freezing outside!" "Th-Th-Thank you..." Cosmo said in a slight whisper. She entered the workshop. The cold weather was definitely not good for plants. "What are you doing out in this cold weather?!" Tails asked frantically.

Tails cared about Cosmo. No doubt about it. He always looked after her and wanted to keep her safe. As Cosmo entered the workshop, Tails quickly gathered up a blanket and wrapped it around her. He lead her to a nearby chair for her to sit. "I g-got an invitation..." Cosmo replied. She held out a piece of paper to Tails. Tails took the invitation and began to read it.

STATION SQUARE CHRISTMAS PARTY!

WHEN: 3:00PM, DECEMBER 25TH.

WHERE: STATION SQUARE

DINNER WILL BE SERVED AT 5:00PM COMPLIMENTARY OF PRINCESS ELISE OF SOLEANNA.

CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU THERE!

Tails looked in shock. It was the invitation to their party! He had no idea it was sent to Cosmo! Sonic must have sent it to her without Tails's knowledge... "I-I tried to g-get here on time..." Cosmo said quietly. "H-Hopefully I am not late!" "Cosmo," Tails replied. He didn't want to hurt Cosmo... "The party was yesterday... Heh. S-Sorry." Cosmo stood quiet then looked towards the ground. "O-Oh... I-I am sorry I am so late... a little too late... my ship had troubles, and I guess there are different times for different planets..." Cosmo was disappointed. She had looked forward to this party, and to see her friends. Tails saw the look of disappointment on Cosmo's face, and felt bad. "I have never celebrated Christmas before... But I suppose there is next year!" Cosmo said optimistically with a forced smile. Tails didn't want Cosmo to have come this whole way for nothing. "N-No! Wait! I-I mean... uh... We can still celebrate!" Tails said. Cosmo's face had lit up. "R-really? But.. it is not Christmas!" "Well, no, not on the CALENDAR it isn't! C'mon! I'll show you how we celebrate it! And you can join along! Waddaya say?" Tails held out his hand for Cosmo to take. Cosmo's cheeks turned a slight pink as she accepted by taking his hand.

-LATER THAT DAY-

Tails walked Cosmo over to Station Square, where a giant Christmas tree still stood from yesterday. "This is a Christmas Tree! It's technically an evergreen tree, but people use it to put up lights and ornaments!" Tails explained. Cosmo, used to his technical talk, pretended to be interested as much as she could, but was baffled by the beauty of the tree. She approached the tree to get a better look. "What is that thing on top?" Cosmo asked while pointing at the very tip of the tree. "Oh that?" Tails said, "That's a tree topper! It's typically a yellow star, but we use a plastic Chaos Emerald. Pretty, huh?" Cosmo smiled. She loved nature, and seeing a tree decorated so beautifully filled her heart with joy. Tails, meanwhile, was looking at something more beautiful in his eyes: Cosmo's smile. Seeing Cosmo happy and excited also filled his heart with joy. He was happy that she got to experience a little Christmas... but it wasn't enough. "Hey Cosmo!" Tails exclaimed. Cosmo looked back at him. "Wanna see some more?" Cosmo smiled and nodded her head.

-A HALF HOUR LATER-

Tails held up a picture of a jolly old man with a big belly. "This is Santa Clause! Every year, he rides his sleigh with his eight, or nine depending on the weather, flying reindeer! His mission is to give presents to all of the good people on this planet!" Cosmo looked in curiosity. "But how does he give gifts to everyone on the planet in one night? How does he cross large bodies of water?" "Oh! Yeah, heh, forgot!" Tails explained, "He travels through the air! His reindeer can fly, you know? Which I don't understand. If you take the mass of the average reindeer, times it by nine, and add the weight of Santa and the sleigh, and averaging the amount of gifts he has in his big red bag, it comes out to-" "Magic!" Cosmo interrupted. "Uh... oh! Heh, y-yeah!" Tails said, "Magic! Right. I forgot he has that.. It still baffles me how he makes it to every single house in just one night... You'd have to be faster than Sonic to do that!" Cosmo giggled. The idea of Santa Clause appealed to her, but then the smile went away. "... but I missed him..." Tails put down the picture and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, don't be sad! He apparently lives in the North Pole! Maybe I can fly you there later and you can meet him!" Cosmo's smile returned. "R-really? You would do that for me?!" "Of course I would! I'd do anything for you!" Tails paused, thinking about what he said, "W-WAIT! N-Not ANYTHING like THAT but... WAIT! NO! I-I mean-!" Cosmo interrupted him again. "Tails! I understand what you are saying!" She smiled. Tails was always so kind and sweet to her. His awkward nature appealed to her. He was a cute guy in her eyes, and honestly, although she was excited to see her friends, deep down, she wanted to see him the most.

-THAT NIGHT-

Tails and Cosmo stood outside of the workshop. "So, what did you think?" Tails asked. "It was amazing! The lights, the food, everything! I love Christmas!" Cosmo exclaimed. She couldn't wait for next year. She now knew everything that had to do with Christmas! She felt like an expert! "I will be sure to make it on time for next year! I am so excited!" Tails smiled at Cosmo's enthusiasm. He opened the door, and saw Sonic on a step ladder! He looked like he was reaching for the top of the door. "Uh, Sonic?" Tails asked in surprise. Sonic looked underneath the top of the door, noticing Tails and Cosmo. "Tails!" Sonic hopped down from the step ladder. "And Cosmo? Long time no see! How've you been?" "I have been good, Sonic. It is good to see you again! Merry Christmas!" Cosmo said with delight. "Merry Christmas to you, too!" Sonic responding. "Wait, uh, Sonic? What exactly were you doing?" Tails asked. "Huh? Oh! I just noticed one of your board falling off. Didn't want it giving you any concussions!" Sonic stepped down from the step ladder and put it off to the side. Tails looked with suspicion. Sonic wasn't exactly one to be a handy man...

"Well, I gotta go! I promised Vanilla I would come over for dinner with Amy and Cream. And you know how she cooks!" Sonic exited the doorway, cutting in between Tails and Cosmo. He gave a pat on Tails's back and a smirk. And, unlike in Sonic's nature, he simply walked away. "See ya guys later!" Sonic said as he waved off.

Although Cosmo waved back, Tails did not. He was too focused on what Sonic may have done. "There's no way he would've noticed a board falling off from the /outside./" Tails thought. He entered his workshop and noticed something else there... a mistletoe. Tails froze with fear. "Tails? Are you ok?" Cosmo entered afterwards and looked up at the mistletoe. "Is this another festivity?" Cosmo asked. Tails just couldn't lie to her! Not after all the fun they had! "Uh.. k-kinda... i-it's a m-mistletoe..." Tails answered. "Oh... so why is this important for Christmas?" Cosmo asked. Tails entire face flushed with red. "Uh.. w-well, if you w-wanna know..." Tails gulped in nervousness. "Y-you g-gotta... kiss whoever is u-underneath it w-with you..." Cosmo's face, also, then flushed with red. "O-Oh..." There was a long pause of silence. "...W-Well... if it is how people celebrate Christmas..." Cosmo said very lightly.

The two looked at each other. Their eyes met in a loving and slightly awkward silence. Tails continued to stay frozen with nervousness. Cosmo took Tails's hands and walked closer to him. Both hearts were beating faster than the speed of light. Neither of them had had their first kiss yet, and so both had no idea how. Cosmo then wrapped her arms around Tails's shoulders. Tails, out of instinct, then proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist. Their faces pulled together slowly as their eyes closed. Finally, their lips met in a loving embrace. Each had red cheeks. Red from both the love and the cold from the still open door. The wind blew Cosmo's short hair in front of her face.

Sonic stood far away from the doorstep, seeing the two finally kiss. Sonic smiled for his little brother, and finally, ran off in the direction of Vanilla's house.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
